One Shot Two Shot Three Shot
by Jovianokami
Summary: Random stories center around Femme Commander Elita One. From adventure and romance to supernatural and tragedy. Ratings will vary from rated K to M. With multiple pairings and universes.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers or any of the characters. Nor do I own the tv series of Transformers or Transformers: Prime. The only thing I do own is a this laptop and Xbox 360 and some games and movies. **

**Category: Transformers G1 series **

**Characters: Elita One, Dion and Moonracer**

_Golden Age II_

The war between Autobots and Decepticons had come to an end and in that process Cybertron had been restored back to its former glory. It was so beautiful to see their homeworld so full of life and peace now but so sad to know that their Prime could not be here to see it. It wasn't that Rodimus Prime did not do his job, he served his people well and tried his hardest to ensure that fairness and equality was given to every mech and femme even to the former Decepticons.

But it did nothing to mend the ache in her spark at having lost the one mech she had loved more than life itself. Even as she threw herself into the work around the Academy by training new mech and femmes into next generations of Autobots. Elita One could only delay her thoughts so much before that came forth demanding her attention. Processor running scenarios on how things could have been different if she and her team had been there in Autobot city when the Decepticons had attack.

Perhaps Optimus would still be alive or perhaps she could have been there at his side holding his servo as his spark pass along into the well of Allsparks. Or if she had been on the ship itself maybe she could have. Letting out a hiss, her pink helm jerk back forcing away the dark thoughts that came during her alone time. Always when she was alone. Taking in a deep breath and letting it out slowly, her sapphire blue optics look down at the data pads upon her desk trying to focus on the list of new recruits that had just entered the Academy.

Just as her process was getting back on track, a knock on her door gave her pause as she look up to see who had disturbed her. The door open to reveal a smaller and light green femme who went by the name of Moonracer a former Autobot sniper and scout when had retired shortly after the war had end taking a job here at the Academy as being her personal assistance.

"Yes, Moonracer?" Elita asked looking over nervous green femme.

"Um…There is a mech here…. He says he knows you. But…." Moonracer look over her shoulder back to her desk.

A small frown came to her face at seeing how nervous Moonracer was which was very rare giving that this femme had work with a clear and levelheadedness during heavy Decepticon fire. To see her like this, it had the former femme commander wondering just who this mech was. It couldn't be Kup, the old mech might not call a head but he didn't go around making former Autobots nervous. Were as Ultra Magnus would give her at last three deca-cycle head of time before one his visits. Were as Rodimus would make the occasional drop to see how thing were going in the Academy.

"Let him in." said Elita pushing her data pads aside now.

"You sure?" Moonracer asked giving one last nervous look to the mech standing by her desk.

"I am. Don't worry, Moonie. If he gets a little rowdy, I'll just throw them out the window." Elita said nodding to the large window just behind her desk and chair.

A smile came to green colored femme face now at seeing that old fiery spark in her commander optics, "Yes, Commander."

Moonracer turn around closing the door behind her as she took a couple of minutes to let the mech know that her commander would see him. As she did that, Elita sorted out her work pile as her processor went over the list of mech she knew. Not many of them were still active having been killed during the attack on Autobot city. So it narrowed down to just three mech. Jazz head of Black Ops, Bumblebee who was still part of Black Ops but serve as ambassador for Cybertron when visiting Earth. And Cliffjumper was now serving Rodimus who did patrols around Cybertron space.

'_Still either of them would have made Moonracer this edgy. They know each other to well to do so.' _Thought Elita watching the door open as a mech came in. Her optics blink as she took him in. He came to be about average size mech with bright blue and dusky yellow colored armor with broad shoulders and matching frame coming to a slim waist that branched out into two long powerful legs that easy carried his weight.

As he walk across the office space a familiar feeling began to cross into her spark and processer. She knew this mech even if she couldn't remember just where she had met him or how she knew him. But she did know him as the familiar feeling kept nudging her to remember where she had met him. He came to a stop just a few feet away from her desk as he took his own time to look over her.

Elita could feel his light blue optics going over her twin spike helm down to her face and neck to her slight shoulders to her curved chassis with her slender arms with once delicate servos. The desk block the rest of his line of sight now yet that did not stop him from giving her a friendly smile to her. The smile itself was genuine and undisputable it made her return one in the same way before her processor could stop her.

"It's been a while hasn't it, Ariel." said the mech his voice low with a deep rumble as he spoke.

Elita took in a shatter breath not because of the mech voice though it did send a tingling sensation through her audios and the rest of her protoform but what he called her. Ariel that was a name she hadn't hear or been called in a long time. It was a name she had gone by long ago when she was just a normal femme working at storage yard 67. Working with a mech called Orion Pax who would later become known as Optimus Prime to Cybertron. But there was another mech who had been there too.

A mech who had work next to Optimus and her in the storage yard, a mech who had been a good friend to her and Optimus before the war. A mech she believed would be at their side for the rest of their lives only to have such a dream turn into a nightmare thanks to a mech named Megatron. Only to later believe he was gone and lost to them forever. But now it seemed what she had believed had been wrong for if the mech before really was him. Then…

"Dion? Is that you?" Elita asked placing her servos on the desk as she stood up now.

Dion smile grew as he watch that pink femme raise up and moved around the desk to now be standing just before him. Her sapphire eyes widening as her right servo rose up letting her fingers gently touch his cheek just to stop. Her movements had been slowly and unsure almost as she was afraid that if she did touch him. Her fingers would pass right through him making him disappear.

Closing his optics, Dion own servo reach up to the subtle servo now letting his own large one being close around it as he brought it up to his check now. Holding it there as he let the coolness of her protoform spread among his own heated protoform.

"It me, Ariel." Said Dion opening his optics now letting his optics lock with hers, "I'm here."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers or any of the characters. Nor do I own the TV series of Transformers or Transformers: Prime or anything related to Transformers. The only thing I do own is a this laptop and Xbox 360 and some games and movies. **

**Title: **Of Gods and Goddess Part I

**Theme: **Greek mythology

**Characters: **Optimus, Elita One, Megatron, Ultra Magnus, etc.

**Rate:T**

Long ago when the universe was youngand flourishing there was The One. The One was the sentient core of the universe itself. An entity that existed before time in whom it was said that Order and Chaos had exist together in harmony under it. But as the universe grew in both age and size, The One could see life coming into existence feeling the influence that life would soon have on Order and Chaos. It two must oldest children would soon begin waging war with one other in a means to claim rights to the lives that existed in a mere seconds.

In an attempt to kept balance between its children. The One reach into self-pulling itself apart trembling and yellowing in pain as it pull out it very first child in eons into the universe. This new entity was named Unicron the ruler over Chaos but would soon know as the Lord of Chaos, the Chaos Bringer or Planet Eater.

But as he brought out the Lord of Chaos another entity was attached to the Planet Eater. This one different then it twin in any way it could be. Were Unicron reveled in chaos The One could sense that one shine brightest in Order. Were it twin filled it-self with hated for creation this one filled it-self with love of all sentient beings. It would attempt to bring light and wisdom to those around him, The One named him then and there to be known as Primus.

With that The One began to slumber off, the sentient core of the universe set rules to both Unicron and Primus to follow during it deep slumber. Rules on what could one do and what one could not do to universe and life itself. Yet even as The One fell into deep slumber. Unicron discarded the rules it creator had place onto this universe and others. For the Lord of Chaos deemed this world and the next ones unworthy and parasitic.

And so, Unicron began to eat way at the universe. First one planet at a time, then a solar system, a galaxy and so forth. As Unicron consumed galaxy after galaxy, Primus himself began to busy himself with creating versions of his own just as The One did. But before he could even began a hallow scream echo through the universe itself. Alerting Primus of his brother misdeed and the innocent lives that had been cut off.

In an effort to stop his twin from devouring this world and next ones, Primus rose himself against his brother and began a long time battle. The battle between brother's cash in every corner of the universe. The sounds of their fighting echoed there time and space itself causing flash of light to range. As both Primus and Unicron fought, their very battle brought for creations made by them.

The first came from Primus energon itself when Unicron slash his twin twelve times. First strike was at his very spark then his center of his frame, arms, legs, servos, helm, back and optics. Thus bring forth twelve Primes, Prima Prime, Vector Prime, Alpha Trion, Souls Prime, Micronus Prime, Alchemist Prime, Nexus Prime, Onyx Prime, Amalgamous Prime, Quintus Prime, Liege Maximo, and Megatronus.

Even as Unicron did this, Primus himself manage to cut Unicron own shadow away from him. The shadow turn and twisted into form into a mech known as Sideways. Who golden optics fell before the twelve Primes who races to their creator side. Aiding him in his fight against his brother turning the tide in their favor now. But Sideways like his own creator could see darkness in beings and bring it forth till it engulf their processor.

Casting himself in shadows, Sideways slip past Primus and to his children as they fought his creator. Moving among them he listened to their very sparks. Trying to hear and feel the darkness within their very sparks yet he pass among them. He could hear nothing till he came to the last of the Primes. Megatronus the youngest of them all.

Sideways could hear the jealousy and hatred that raged within Megatronus towards his brother Prima. The small sparks that flashed within him when Prima was praised by his siblings by his skills and wisdom as he leaded them into battle. Chuckling, Sideways attached himself to Megatronus shadow and began to whisper into warrior processor and spark. Making the once sparks kindle into a small flame that grew and grew till it became a raging fire with in the warrior mech.

Yet the raging fire was swayed from time to time by the femme known as Souls Prime. The blacksmith of the group, she was able to calm Megatronus down from time to time. Smooth his rage whenever he and Prima fought during their talks of war against Unicron. She even made attempts to act as a media between the two brothers but Sideways who still hidden away in Megatronus would stroke the fire keeping it warm. Till one day, Souls felt she herself could not keep Megatronus anger smooth as she once did. She sought advice from the others.

She spoke with Alchemist, Nexus, and Onyx about Megatronus anger and what means they could use to keep the dark one from harming himself. Or as Alchemist, Nexus and Onyx believed harming them in some ways. Unknown to Souls the time she would talk with her other brothers, Megatronus would follow her close enough to watch but never close enough to hear. Seeing the advantage of this, the sparkling of Unicron once again began to whisper into warrior mech processor now.

Telling him that Souls Prime just like his other brothers would now be singling him out and would no longer hold a place in her very spark. Growling, Megatronus shook his helm mumbling to himself that Souls would never do such a thing. She loved him more than others, she had even rejected Prima servo when he had asked for her spark.

But Sideways laughed viciously inside asking the dark warrior to prove it so. With dark optics watching Souls and others for some time only to narrow when Onyx reach out touching the smith femme shoulder his touch lingering longer than it should and perhaps it was the trick of the optics but Megatronus swore a look of love pass over his lover face at the touch.

It was during their struggle, their last fight against Unicron, Megatronus gathered his brothers and lover asking her to create a weapon of incredible destruction to use against the Chaos Bringer. Souls was hesitant as she strong reservations of creating such a weapon but her lover managed to convince her after a long period of time to create the known as the Requiem Blaster. Afterwards she gathered the interested members of the Twelve to witness a test of its powers, which showed it could leveled a mountain.

Upon seeing the delight on her lover face at seeing the power Requiem Blaster held, she pointed out to the others that power corrupts and was worried that the existence of such a weapon could possibly lead to their own downfall. At her words, Prima decide to put it to a vote then on rather to keep the Requiem Blaster or destroy it. Ultimately, the Twelve voted seven to six to keep the Requiem Blaster and not destroy it.

As Megatronus took hold of the weapon then, Souls reach out to him expressing concern at him willing such a dangerous weapon. As the darker warrior open his mouth to replay, Onyx voice ringed out saying that he agreed with Souls that perhaps they should add some way to insure the power was used wisely. It was then that darkness fell over warrior mech now at seeing just how closely Onyx was standing next to his lover and how she was making no move to stride away from him. While inside Sideways laugh out as he detached himself from the now fallen mech slithering away as loud shot ring out.

As the shot ring out among the Twelve, Souls face was lock in an expression of disbelief and shock as her lover voluntarily attack her. Upon seeing this, Onyx roar with fury in his voice charging at his younger brother now the others following close behind him as Souls feel from the heavens into the surface of Cybertron. As her energon slip from her protoform onto the ground the union between births forth a femme named Beta holding a crossbow and arrows.

Upon seeing her carrier siblings fighting not only the Chaos bringer and their fallen sibling, Beta aided the older ones now. Who fight with Chaos bringer had been renewed at the fall of Souls Prime were able to finally banish Unicron to far deep corners of the universe. Leaving The Fallen who would no longer called by Megatronus by his brothers to face Primus himself.

But upon seeing the darkness with his own creation very spark, Primus open the deepest part of the pit itself. Banishing the fallen Prime to darkness depths to forever stay there for all eternity. To never see the light of day. Even as the Fallen fell into the pits he swore that one day he would be free.

Afterwards, Primus turn to his creations saying that the battle was over with his brother. He would sleep as he become one with Cybertron very core then. Leaving them to watch over the universe and to follow the laws lay down by The One and himself. As Primus, he began to merge with the Well of Allsparks. His creations gather around him watching with sorrow and contentment as their sire fell into a now deep sleep.

But he would not remind along within the depths, Onyx Prime who had rush forward to battle his fallen brother had been severely injured in the battle and need a place where he would not be disturbed till he was full recovered. Micronus Prime volunteered to take his wounded brother down into the depths of well till beasty Prime had recovered. With that, both brothers bid farewell to their siblings as they began their journey into the Well of Allsparks now.

Leaving just Prima, Vector, Alchemist, Nexus, and Alpha to bury their brother Liege who had fallen in battle as Amalgamous Prime and Quintus Prime left Cybertron for stars beyond. The five remaining brothers forged a tomb for Liege and Souls now laying down with area that would later be known to the mortal transformers. Even as the dawn of Time came upon them, Nexus restless yearning for something more then.

Without word, Nexus left his brothers on Cybertron hopping that by searching the universe he could find something ease this restlessness within his spark. It was at Nexus sudden departure Prima voice that they should find ways to interest themselves. By means of making their own creations as Primus had done with them. And so Prima open his chassis revealing his spark allowing it to merge with core of Cybertron itself.

The first one he brought forth was a mech that came from the light and very spark of Primus himself. A mech who bore the colors of blue and red standing tall and proud before his sire. Ready to fight for all sentinel life and freedom for all beings given the designation Optimus. After him came his brother Megatron, deity that came from the darkness and space as Primus intertwined with the galaxies themselves. Making Prima wonder if he should slay Megatron were he stood or not.

Ultra Magnus a mech who look very similar to Optimus and just as tall and wide frame. Yet the younger one submitted under Optimus whom he believed should be their leader while he was nothing more than a mere soldier. The big blue, white and red mech took to saying at the eldest side now saying he would guard and protect him even Optimus said it was not need.

More spring forth, Prowl a mech with a cunning mind with a fierce loyalty to his Prime and Primus. He could understand any battle situation and had the patience them most of his brothers. After him came, Jazz come after, a mech who came literarily dancing into the world. He could move fast then anything before or anything that would came after. He could charm he way through anything even when holding a dagger to his enemies' throat. Ironhide came after a mech who mind was older than his brothers. Who could build any weapons from any materials he came across able to forge them but his skill was not as impressive as Souls.

Ratchet a white and red stripe mech with soft blue optics came with gentle spark that was shadow by his snort tempter and wrench throwing arm who could heal any injury or illness that came to his brothers yet would find himself cursing at their stupidity for the rest of eternity. Following him was Shockwave, a one optic mech with purple color who look at everything with a cold logic and reason it even rival Prowl own at times. Who spent more time with in his lab working on projects then the world around him and his brothers.

Staracream a mech much like Prowl but was more curious about the galaxies around them then the fighting. But show a side of wickedness and mischief then any others. The fifth born was mech who spoke nothing at first but stood silent against chaos but when did speak he voice seemed empty and monotone but could send fear to very creature of chaos, this mech become known as Soundwave.

But a booming noise had him silence him as Thundercracker came then. A sky blue colored mech with white paint along his chassis and legs. Who could make the skies themselves rage with storms and thunder like no other before them. His wing were larger then Starscream who was smaller than the winged mech. But a smile on his face showed this mech meant no harm but his red optics told them he would fight if he had too who was promptly named Thundercracker. But the winged mech was startled as a cracking purple light engulfed them.

Once the light had pass another wing mech stood next to Thundercracker, his colors were of deep purple with shades of black. He was shorter then Thundercracker but taller than Starscream with a mischievous grin that rivaled Starscream. He teleported around his brothers gathering them all in a matter of mere seconds.

Once Prima creations were before him, he place his three eldest son at the top. Optimus would be the leader and King to the rest them as he word would be law next only to Primus and The One. Were Megatron was in given place over death, the underworld and riches. Ultra Magnus was given position over the seas and earthquakes then. But creating such mechs and so many at once had drained Prima to the point he would need to hibernate for some time.

Leaving his eldest in change and to place his remaining brothers in their proper places, Prima descended into the Well of Allsparks then leaving Alpha and Vector alone with his creations. Alpha Trion was happy to help the youngest Prime place the proper titles and jobs onto his brothers while Vector stood by a watch the scene unfold before him.

Prowl from that day would be known as the god of wisdom, knowledge and divine intelligence. Using this to keep a balance between the eldest brothers and younger ones in case of fighting and arguments came forth.

As Starscream was given the title of god of speed, sky, trade, thieves and guide to the underworld. Soundwave become god of music, poetry, art, and oracles with his smaller creations used to deliver messages among the rest of the gods.

Jazz become the god of desire, attraction, erotic love and affection who job was to have the mortal mechs and femmes follow the very desire and so forth. Even going as far as to use a bit of powers among his brothers to fall into their desire but never love.

Ironhide become the god of fire, mechs, battles and courage. His rough attitude and skills among the battle fields were what the mortal mechs would pray for. Or asked the deep red mech for courage and bravery as they enter the fields for the first time or the last time.

Ratchet for all his healing talent was given the title of medicine, healing, rejuvenation and physicians find himself having to use such gift among his brethren whenever a disagreement change from heated words into a full physical battle. He even spread his gift among motral mechs and femmes teaching them how to heal one other physically and mentally.

Shockwave become the god of terror, warfare, science and death. His cold logic and forlorn personality made his most lively brothers stay clear of him all expect for Megatron, Soundwave and occasionally Starscream. But his brilliant mind came up with many devices that added the mortals in their everyday lives.

Thundercacker was given the god of winds, storms, muscularity and strength. Often spend his time with either Stascream or Skywarp. Keeping the winds moved for the four corners of Cybertron as he willed the storms clash and boom over the land. Often peacekeeper between his winged brothers when every a mischievous idea came into younger wing mech processor.

Skywarp being full of live and mischief become the god of celebrations, ecstasy, games and travelers. Finding any excuse to throw a party around the Halls of Primes or creating new games his brothers would enjoy from time to time. Of course when he was with his brothers in their home, the Halls of Primes he would be among the mortal's mechs and femmes having them enjoy pure ecstasy their protoforms brought them.

Seeing all of this, Vector wonder if it was possible for him to do the same as his brother Prima had. But as he did not wish to exhaust himself the way Prima did. So he stood there at the edge of Hall of Primes watching the mortals go about their day, living each day with friends, family and lovers then having sparklings created from the unions between lovers. That was when Vector wonder if he should perhaps take on a lover who would bear him sparklings.

Looking at the younger generation of gods, the Prime of time and space felt nothing or desire nothing form the younger ones even as they showed that they were able to have sparklings themselves. Instead he wanted something different, something much deeper than just a physical connection. As this thought run through his mind. His golden optics spotted Beta, the green and yellow-green femme walking among the Halls.

Vector Prime approached Beta then pulling her side asking if she would be willing to lay with him in his berth and bear his sparklings. She did not answer right away as the question was blunt and forward it made her pasued. As the goddess of agriculture, nature, handicrafts and hearth, she knew the importance of union between two beings be it god or goddess or just mere mortals. So in an attempt to sway Vector away from her. Beta said she would bonded with him only if could complete three task for her and by doing so, she would forever be his and his only.

Vector agreed asking for the three task he was to complete. Beta told him bring a stone bowl from the underworld crafted by Megatron most skilled servants the Constructicons. The second was to have harp crafted by Soundwave from the jeweled branch of Praxus crystals. The final task was to create a two rings to would symbolize their union and show to the other gods who they belong too. With the task in his processor now, the red, white, golden armor mech head for the underworld first.

His journey to the underworld was a long and tiring one as they were many tunnels and pathways the Constructicons had built under the order of Megatron to confuse the living and doomed those who tried to enter the underworld in means to seal the King of underworld riches. But Vector was older and wiser then the Constructicons who were merely created by Shockwave and Megatron to be nothing more than servants. His golden optics found the trail used by Starscream himself when he guided those into this realm. Following it, he soon found himself standing before the very gates of pit itself were standing before it were group of mechs.

The Combaticons were mechs made by Starscream during one of his fits of rage towards Underworld King. Saying that with him to guide the sparks to the Underworld, Megatron would sit on a throne of nothingness with no one but Shockwave and Soundwave to keep him company. Naturally Megatron had laugh at the wing mech saying it was the other way around. To prove Megatron wrong, Starscream had seduced both Optimus and Magnus by using Skywarp high-grade energon and offer it to their Leader and his SIC as means good relationship between them.

Of course once drunk, Starscream used Optimus and Ultra Magnus till he was sure he was with sparks leaving the two mechs distorted then as he hurried to find a hiding place to give birth. He found sanctuary on the island of Guadalcanal were he give birth to Onslaught the leader, Brawl, Blast Off, Swindle and Vortex. Satisfied with his creations and the power they held. He had them leave the island and bring about devastation and destruction on Cybertron till he called them back.

Seeing the freedom they had now, Onslaught took control of his small band of brothers. Leading them from town to town to city to city. Conquering each one with military precise and bloodshed they rock the mortal world to it very core then all while Starscream stayed on the island giggled in madness as sparks shot cross the land unable to pass into underworld.

Vector huffed through his vents at remembering how it took both Optimus and Megatron to plead with Starscream to halt his creations will more that Optimus pleaded with Starscream while Megatron demanded the wing mech to cease his actions at once. But the wing mech refused till Megatron committed he need him to guide the sparks through the tunnels and pathways. It was only when the very near destruction of Cybertron did Megatron swallowed his pride and amid it that the multi-colored mech was right.

Hearing that, Starscream called his creations back to his side handing them over to Megatron who put them work on guarding the gates of the underworld now. Of course Starscream did not go unpunished for his actions. With a quickness the King of the Underworld had grabbed hold of multi-colored mech dragging him down to depths of the underworld were he would remain there for some time as punishment for his crimes. Now Onslaught a deep blue and light brown colored mech stood before him as his brother stayed by the gates.

"Vector Prime," greeted Onslaught cautiously looking at the most oldest of gods now, "What brings you here?"

"I'm need of help and I believe that I might find such help from the Constructicons." Vector Prime said looking down at the younger god now.

Behind his visor Onslaught shifted his deep red optics away, it was unwise to look into Vector Prime eyes as one see countless time streams and lines that it would drive even a god like him into madness. It was a wonder it hadn't done the same to Vector but Onslaught remind himself that Vector was born before time itself.

"They are in the underworld now. Working on some new highway systems for the dead. If you wish, I could give you directions to find them." Onslaught offered hoping to move the older god along now.

"That would be most appreciated." Vector said taking the directions form young god now who then order his brothers to open the gates for the elder one.

With the directions from Onslaught Vector navigated the highway systems of the dead quickly and with out trouble. Watching as the sparks of mechs and femmes moved about heading for different destinations and judgment with no knowledge on wither them would end up in the pit for all eternity, join the Well of Allsparks or be reborn again. He soon found the Constructicons working on a new highway laying down what appeared to be some asphalt.

It was Hook the leader of Constructicons that notice his approach getting his brothers to stop in their work. He could hear groans of displeasure and annoyance of the other Constructicons but those were silenced at seeing him. Once he was closed enough, Hook greeted him with a deep bow of respect.

"Vector Prime, what bring the god of time and space here to the underworld?" asked Hook a green and purple mech who crane twitch in nervousness.

"I'm need of stone bowl. One made by you and your brothers." Said Vector Prime watching as the green and purple mechs gather around one other.

"A stone bowl? You came all this way just to ask us for a stone bowl? If you need one why not ask Beta to make one?" asked Long Haul the most green color mech of the group.

"It is not so simple. For when I have asked Beta to become my companion for eternity. She said she will only agree so if I bring her a stone bowl crafted by you." Vector said truthfully watching then as the Constructions gather together suddenly whispering fiercely among each other.

Vector watch the brothers for some time as their helms moved to look at one other and servo reach out to push or pull one closer to other. It was then that Hook the eldest of the brother nodded his helm to the rest causing the brothers to part away from one other.

"Well will craft you such a bowl but only if you will fill a task for us. A favor for a favor." Hook said easily seeing if the oldest Prime really would do the task in order to have Beta as his companion. The eldest Constructicons had seen the green, yellow-green femme from time to time but felt no desire to bring her into his berth or his brothers for that matter.

Vector Prime golden optics narrowed a bit but spoke out, "Very well, what is this favor you ask?"

"A young mortal mech by the name of Gravedigger needs to be punished. Unfortunately, we cannot leave the Underworld till this new highway is complete by Megatron orders to do so. But…you could." Hook said slowly allowing the older god time to think.

"And why exactly must this mortal mech needs to be punished?" Vector asked only to have Scrapper the youngest of group speak out.

"He insulted us! He claimed a better designer, engineer and builder then us! And since we have not shown ourselves to him, he claims that it must be true." Scrapper said in an enraged tone it had his siblings agreeing with him.

Vector stood there quietly as the Constructicons vent their rage and angry out crying out for a means of punishment to this mortal mech. If there was one thing mortal mechs and femmes should take seriously it was to never insult or claimed to be better than the gods themselves. They had a tendency to hold grudges for ages and would seek out ways to chasten those that did.

Vector Prime tilted his helm upward to the ceiling of underworld seeing the forever dark mist whirling above him. A means to bring depression, despair and hopelessness to the dead mortals who walk among the highways as they head for judgment. Bring his helm down, his golden optics laid on the green and purple mechs who stood waiting for his answer now.

"Very well, I will do this favor. In return you will craft the stone bowl as a favor back to me." Vector said looking at each one green and purple mechs now.

"Agreed." Hook said reaching his servo out to shake on the deal struck between him and Vector, "Now, You'll find this mech in the city-state know as Crystal City. What you do to him…. Well it's up to you so long as it's a fitting punishment."

"I have idea. Now if you excuse me," Vector bid the Constructions farewell as he journeyed from the underworld and into the land of the living now.

Once in the world of mortals it was easy for Vector to travel to Crystal City. There he change his form to that of a noble mech now. Tall with a wide frame with a visor hiding his forever burning golden optics with a facial mask covering his lips components. His helm changed into a three plane wings now with chevron at the center of his helm. Fake wings came sprouting out of his back almost touching the ground. His colors changed into a blue, yellow and green stripes with white servos and red lined peds now.

He walk around the city for a couple of astroseconds before coming to the very building he knew the mech Gravedigger was living in. It was a standard building for a mech like Gravedigger to live in with two large windows showing the workers inside working on building prints, gathering raw materials for new and old buildings. The door was right in the center of the building opening as Vector walk into the building itself now. Letting his covered optics to search around for a certain mech.

He found the mech leaning over desk table no doubt going over some plans or designs for a contractor. He made his way throw the shop till he was right behind the young mech taking him in. The mech look as if he could be related to the Constructicons by green color scheme painted on most of his armor which itself was bulky and hulking as the workers in the underworld. But that was were similarities ended for the rest of the mech had black rather than purple with a four squared helm.

"Excuse me sir, but are you perhaps Gravedigger?" asked Vector watching as the mech stop what he was doing now turning around slowly.

"That depends. Who's asking?" said the mech his optics and facial expressions were hidden away thanks to a visor and mask.

"A wealthy noble who needs the best designer, engineer and builder for a new household. And I heard that the best one there is in all in Crystal City, why even better than the Constructicons themselves! Is a mech known as Gravedigger. I was in hopes to commission him into building for me. I'm willing to pay him a wealthy sum of energon chips." Vector said playing on the mech ego and greed to have him agreed to the job going as far to bring out a purse of energon chips.

"Why dear sir, I am very flattered that such a wealthy noble such as yourself has heard of my reputation. But I fear that I'm at the moment I'm busy with another contract for some time. If you like, you can leave me your comm-link number with me and…." Gravedigger began to say when Vector cut him off.

"I'm afraid not, for I'm in bit of hurry. And if you who claims to be better than the Constructicons cannot do this one simple job as this….well then, perhaps you should not make such a bold claim next time. I'll shall speak another one here and see if they are more capable for this task." Vector said wounding the mech ego and pride now turning slowly allowing Gravedigger to think.

"Now, now, my dear sir. Let us not be so hasty! If it is a simple job of building one a new household, I can get the job better than anyone here or more awe-inspiring than those foolish Constructicons gods that we designer, engineer and builder pray too. Give me the location and blueprints of the household, and I'll shall bring the materials…."

"Ah, no need for the materials. I can supply you with the everlasting materials myself. As for the location, I will give it to you. Once there, I'll even hand over the blueprints of the household."

Behind the mask and visor, Gravedigger rose an optic brow, "Sir, I hope you do not think of me as rude but what you ask for me to do….it is a bit strange."

"Strange? Oh, no! I'm merely preparing a surprise for my mate. But I do not wish for her and her follow friends to know what I'm planning nor have any servants of know of this. Till the household is complete. It is after all a surprise for her." Vector said tricking the mech now.

"Understood, sir. I'll well meet you at the location tomorrow and as for the materials?"

"I have some friends who work as builders who have ensure me they will get the best materials that are need for such an exquisite household."

"Excellent! Well, it seemed everything has been taken care of. I'll shall draw up to contract now and payment."

"Please, do so…and if you do not mind. Might I add a few things as well?"

"Of course of course, let us began, yes?"

When the sun rose again thanks to Optimus who drove across the sky to bring warming light and end to the darkness that was called night, did Gravedigger meet Vector at the location. He greeted Vector warmly and amiably as any working mech should do so especially to one who was willing to pay him so such.

Vector wasted no time in handing over the blueprint to Gravedigger who took a couple of moments to look over the blueprint as a means to insure that the blueprint was sound and that there were no flaws in the designs themselves which there wasn't as the blueprint had been draw by the Constructucticons themselves. Giving a satisfied nod, Gravedigger began to build the household for Vector by going over to the raw materials that Vector had brought to the location given to him by Hook and his brothers once again.

Vector was impressed and amazed by how well Gravedigger work with such precision and quickness it almost made Vector rethink of the punishment he was about to give the young mech but a deal was a deal and he would see it through. As the day pass and darkness began to raise as Optimus lower the sun, Gravedigger stood back as he admired his work now. It had taken him all day long and the work had been hard and tough but it had been well worth it.

The household stood tall and proud against the setting sun that colored the sky a crimson gold with a bright orange mix with a huge of purple now. The light coming from inside the house shine brightly against the night giving a warmth and sincere feeling to anyone who look to them. The four squared roof shingles were a nicely red colored that dip downward that would allow the acid rain fall to the ground but far away from the build so it didn't burn it. With a nicely build walls sturdy and durable against the elements of Cybertron.

His attention was drawn away when Vector came to his backside now getting him to turn around and face him. Even with his mask in place, Gravedigger had a smile on his face as he waved an arm to his finished worked.

"As you can see, I have done as you asked. If you would, please. I will take my payment and…."

Vector held up his servo then stopping the other mech, "I'm afraid not, my good mech. You did completely the job as you promise in the contract."

"What?! That is a lie! I have done as you ask! How dare you insult me so!" Gravedigger said furiously walking straight up to Vector.

"Then why is there no house? Why is the land before bare?" asked Vector causing Gravedigger to turn around quickly only to see nothing.

"But…but….it was there! Right there! I…work all day! The boards, shingles and glasses! I used everything! How can this be?" Gravedigger shouted running over to the spot now going the ground inches by inches trying to find out what could have made the household disappear.

"Well, Gravedigger, I'm sorry to say this but I can't release you from the contract till I have the house I ask for."

"You cannot do this! You have no right!"

It was then that Vector frame began to bleed away now revealing just who was underneath and whom he had just signed a contract with, "I do believe I have the right."

0*0*0*0*0

"Here you are, Vector. A stone bowl as you ask." Hook said handing over the bowl to the god of space and time now.

"Thank you, Hook." Vector said taking the bowl placing it carefully into his sub-space now.

"It is us who should be thank you. That was quit the sentence you came up with there. Gravedigger will be building that house over and over for all of eternity!" Mixmaster said with a glee in his tone.

Long Haul giggled, "Yes, maybe next time others will think twice about making such a bold claim!"

Vector said nothing else as the green and purple brothers went about laughing and gloating over the penalty that had been sent on the young designer and builder now. Even as they went back to their job they still laughed and giggled like a group of sparklings that had just been give delicious energon treats. It didn't bother Vector so much once the bowl was his now for it meant that one task was completed leaving only two now. The next task was to obtain a jeweled branch of Praxus crystals garden which was easier said than done.

Prowl, the god wisdom, knowledge and divine intelligence was notorious about keeping others out of his garden even going as far to set up traps. The only ones allowed in was Prime himself and form time to time Jazz who apparently loved to test his skills by finding ways into the garden that Prowl did not know of.

Rather than not involved the Prime himself, Vector would have go to Jazz for help and possible have the mech tell him a way to enter the garden. But he would not have to journey far for places of pleasure and desire was common among Cybertron the task laid in finding the right one were Jazz was currently visiting. Which didn't take long either seeing how a new house of pleasure and desire had just open and the priest and the first acolyte would be need to bless the building.

Naturally Jazz would be there in order to be first one to taste the offerings and contributions left for him to enjoy. And so he was as Vector saw when he enter the structure now ignoring the greeter who welcome him pass him as he walk over to the black and white slender mech who was currently stroking a young mech helm.

"Pardon me sir, but I must speak with my friend here. Would you be so kind to give us some privacy?" Vector asked the young serving mech.

The young mech look to the blue visor mech for a moment who gave him a kind smile, "Go head. I won't be leaving till I get a taste of you."

The young mech frame shiver in ecstasy as he nodded leaving Jazz lap and to attend to another customer who had just enter the structure. Jazz then turn to look at the older mech giving him a pat on the furniture he sat on. Vector shook his helm only to take a seat just a foot away from the other god. He knew the effects Jazz could have on him if given the chance which was why he seated himself away.

"Vector, my elder. What bring you to such a find place?" Jazz asked laying himself back against the lounger now spreading his arms out.

"I require a bit of your help and knowledge." Vector said truthfully watching the young god carefully.

This had Jazz leaning forward now having never expecting the elder god to show such interests in the parts of life. But if Vector was willing to experience the pleasure of life from time to time but need a bit of inside knowledge and help will he was just the god mech to come too.

"Why I'll be happy to help you, Vector. Is there someone here who has perhaps captured your optic? Or is it someone outside this find establishment?" Jazz asked waving over to a servant who happened to be carrying a tray of high grade now.

"Thank you, Jazz. I truly appreciate the help and no it's no one in this place or outside it who has captured my optic as you say but rather someone at home has. And for me to gain that one as my lover, and future companion. I'm need of finished the tasks set before me." Vector said waving away the servant offer of high grade now.

Jazz took a small cube of high grade holding in his servo as he though over what the tall mech just said, "Oh? May I ask who it is? Is it Ultra Magnus? Prime himself? Or maybe…."

"It is Beta."

"Beta?!"

Jazz knew of Beta, the green and green-yellow femme was known among the other gods as the only femme to be born from Souls who after the war with the Chaos bringer. Began to interact more with the mortals then with her fellow kin only to appear for important holidays among the gods then leave just as quickly once the festivities had past.

"You are sure about this? I do not know Beta well enough but she does not seem the type to settle with anyone. Even her time among the mortals has not shown her being affectionate or loving to them even being intimate with them." Jazz said recalling the times he had seen her with groups of farmers and gardeners yet never had she touch or smile to them the way a lover would.

"I'm sure. And I do not need you questioning her ability on whether or not she can love other. All I wish form you is for you to tell me how to enter Prowl garden or at very lest attain a piece of branch so that I may give it to Soundwave and have him shape it into a harp." Vector said his voice raising a little when Jazz dispute about Beta.

Jazz instantly raised his servos as a sign of peace, "I meant no harm, elder one. If Beta is the one then so be it. I will help you in entering Prowl garden and obtaining a branch but you in turn must promise me something in return."

"What kind of promise?"

"That when you and Beta have your own sparklings, you will allow me to choose one as my mate." Jazz said grinning.

Vector said nothing at first taking in Jazz request. It was true that when he and Beta finally become one there would be sparklings who would grew quickly into full adults. By then it would be possible that the other gods would make tries to have them as their mates but he could not figure out why Jazz would want a mate. The black and white mech had claim he was happy being single taking lovers on a whim whenever he felt need.

"I do not know, for me to promise such a thing."

"Then maybe you wish to take your chances against Prowl traps? Even Megatron who is Prime equal has been forced away. If you believe you are capable of handling and passing through…." Jazz was saying when Vector frown.

Inside Jazz was smiling, he had the elder one right where he wanted him. He could understand why Vector was puzzled by his requests for a mate and it be one of his sparklings but despite his title and power it did grow tiresome to return to one home only to have no there to greet you warmly, lovely nor to have someone lay with you in berth. He could bring a mortal up here from time to time allowing them to stay here but eventually he would force to make the mortal into god or the energy around the Hall of Primes would destroy their sparks.

"Wait, just wait." Vector said getting the younger one to focus on him, "If I even agree to it. What guarantee will I have that you will be true and sincere in loving my sparkling? That you will not abandon him for a other? Be it mortal or god? If only for a time being?"

"Vector, I swear to you on Primus spark himself. I will love your sparkling with all my spark truly and sincerely and will never abandon him or her for another be it mortal or god." Jazz said feeling the energy around him hummed to life as he swore a promised to Primus himself basically and should it be broken, he would end up in the pit just as The Fallen had.

"I see. That is quite a promise. Very well, when I will allow you to choose one, just one, as your mate. Agreed?"

"Agreed."

As Vector set about ending his second task back at the Hall of Primes. Beta herself was busy with annual Festival of the Primes, a celebration among the mortals when the Thirteen had beaten Unicorn and The Fallen. It was also a requirement that the gods and goddess make a show once the offerings and contributions had been done. And for this solar year, she wanted to make a big show with all her plants, craftsman skills and hearth to be the talk of this year. Last solar cycle the mortal could not stop talking about the gun displays Ironhide had brought and show off making mechs and femmes 'aww' and 'oh' at him.

But not this solar cycle, she was forming a gigantic floral arrangement display showing all her best work when the doors to her quarters burst open causing the elder femme to jump. Whirling around, her soft sapphire came on a white and black mech who stood just in the door frame not yet entering her chamber as it was rude and against the rules to enter another one quarters without permission. His wings in a sharp 'v' shape now as his bright blue optics burn almost white.

"Prowl, I must say this is a surprise. What brings you to my quarters?" asked Beta but did not welcome him in at least not yet not till she knew the reason why the younger god was so angry.

"You and your ridiculous task!" Prowl growled out to his elder but remained right in the door frame not entering the room unless give permission to do so. And if he was to enter it without it then the rest of brothers would be scrambling around searching for someone to take his place of power.

"My ridiculous task? I do not recall giving you anything of the sort." Beta replied in a huff crossing her arms over her breastplate.

Prowl stood even straighter then as he spoke, "No, but you did give one to Vector Prime did you not? That in order for you to be his mate he must complete three task?"

Beta blinked slowly, "I did but what…oh…._oh._"

"Yes! Somehow, Vector Prime found a way into MY garden. And has stolen a branch form it! I demand you order him to bring it back to me!"

Prowl watch as Beta give a small hum sound turning back to her displays of plants and crafts she had made. Touching them gently for a time making Prowl believe she had decided to ignore him in favor of her work. As he was about to stomp in the green and green yellow femme turn back to him giving him a rare smile now.

"What really get my attention is how he found a _way_ into your garden. I thought you had set up means to keep everyone but Prime out. How in Cybertron did he find a way in? Much less not draw your attention to him entering it?" Beta asked questioning the white and black god before her.

"I'm looking into that as we speak. Once I do, I will see that the way is block ensuring no one use it again to enter my garden without my permission."

"Since when do you give permission for another to enter? You do not allow anyone but Prime such a privilege. You even kept Megatron and Ultra Magnus out who are just have much right to enter do to their status. And what of others who have ask? You denied their request." Beta said pointing out Prowl who wings twitch a little.

"Don't try to change the subject, Beta. Nor try to make seemed that I'm at fault for this! For all I want what was stolen from me at once. For it to happen Vector must hand over the branch to me but only if you tell him so." Prowl said his optics glowing brighter as his rage increased.

"I will do no such thing. Yes, I did tell Vector in order to have my spark he must gain a branch from your garden. But it does not mean he necessarily did it for me. Perhaps he need to do so for other means."

It was at that moment Prowl the one who followed the rules set by The One, Primus and Optimus Prime himself broke an aged old rule by entering Beta own chambers then feeling the threshold press against his very frame to hold him back but his anger and determination broke through allowing him to set a ped into the older one room.

Beta optics widen she knew that Prowl was very passionate and protective of his garden but never did she think that he would go against the order and rules to obtain a mere branch. The white and black mech stride into her room with a frustrated aura around him till he was face to face with her. A scowl on his facial plates as he looking into her own optics.

"Empty night, Prowl. Do not do anything rash! I know how much you care for your garden but so far? It is almost like madness!" Beta said in calming tone trying to calm the younger god now.

"The garden was the only gift my sire left for me. I swore on that day when he enter the Well of Allsparks that I would treasure the garden as much as I could."

"But to do as you are doing now? All for a mere branch? What would your Prime think?" Beta asked watching as Prowl reared back as if she had struck him.

The mention of Optimus had Prowl still in his very spot now thinking over what he would say to him once he heard what had happen in his garden and how he had come to Beta chamber in such enraged manner he willing broke an old age rule all for a branch which could have been easy over look if he had not been attending to his garden as the branch would have grown back.

"Perhaps I have been rash in my thinking. I allowed my anger to cloud my judgment and I have enter you chamber without permission." Prowl said apologetically giving the elder one a bow of the helm to show his actions had shamed him.

Beta shook her helm, "It is I who should be apologizing. When I gave Vector the task it was a means to discourage him. I did not believe he would truly try to do them in order to gain my spark but it seemed I was wrong. If anything, I should be asking for a means to compromise on what has been taken from you."

"What do you suggest then?" Prowl asked watching as the goddess give a small humming sound now.

0*0*0*0*0*0

The day of festival of Primes, Vector stood inside an old Temple dedicated to his brothers and his sister just some way from the Hall of Primes. The temple stood taller than main building but short then the Hall of Primes. Beautifully crafted by the best mortal architects using only the fines materials and resource to create such a wondrous temple to them. It also a main area dedicated to the younger gods though not as large as Thirteen one but still as grand and beautiful. It was also were the festival was being held were all gods would be once the festival came to end to receive their offerings and display of gifts from their priests, acolytes and mortals who wish gain their favor.

He stood there watching as mortals went about the day celebrating an event that happen before the day of time as they would not be here if he, his brothers and sister had not been born nor if they had not banish the Chaos bringer. He could see the others gods going about the day pretending to be mere mortals while enjoying the pleasure and treats the festival had. His lips components twitch slightly when the twins, Sunstreaker and Sideswipe trick the young Bumblebee into drinking foul tasting energon only for him to spit it out.

It was only when Optimus began to lower the sun did the mortal mechs and femmes began to leave their gifts and offerings making small prayers to different individuals before making their way home now. Once day had turn into a blank night did they all gather around greeting each other warmly and kindly as the last mortal left allowing them to take on their true form. It was at that moment did Vector Prime showed himself to his fellow kin gain all their attention even from the most younger generation who had scurried away to see what offering had been left for them.

"Vector Prime," greeted Optimus the blue and red mech standing tall and proud in the present of his elder, "It is a surprise to see you here."

Vector gave a small chuckle, "Yes, I never felt much less saw the point of coming to this festivities but I do have a reason of now."

Optimus royal blue optics widen a bit at the news. He knew Vector was more of a watcher then a participant rarely involving himself in mortal business. Only when he did it was to prevent a catastrophic event from happing. Which had the Prime thinking if the elder Prime was here for that reason then he need to prepare his kin for a fight.

"Calm yourself, young Prime. I'm here a different a reason not because of some threat." Vector said seeing the look of alarm on his young kin face.

"Ah, then please tell us." Optimus asked lightly watching as red and white Prime moved across the temple now all the way to were Beta who had been watching from far look up into older Prime now.

"I have done as you ask, Beta. A stone bowl crafted by Megatron most skilled builders. A branch from Praxus crystals garden and the final task was to create a two rings to would symbolize their union and show to the other gods who they belong too." Vector said producing each item from his sub-space and handing it over to the goddess now.

She took each one now carefully examining the items Vector presented to her looking over them thoroughly. The stone bowl held no fawn of any kind, the harp when stringed let out a tune so pure and surreal the sound stayed with them even after it had ended. The last item a pair of rings who metal from just the touch was not of Cybertron metal.

"The rings were forged using the metal of a dying star and enhancing forge to create them. A means to symbolize our union and show to the other gods who we belong too." Vector said carefully watching Beta facial expression.

Beta held nothing on her facial plates as she took an astrosecond to comprehend Vector had in fact finished the three task she had set out for him and by giving her word to him. She was bond by law to for fail her obligation in their duel.

"A deal is a deal, Vector Prime. I shall be your mate as you ask." Beta said hand the two rings over to the eldest god now.

"Prime, if you would be so kind as to oversee the ceremony and witness our vows to one other." Vector Prime asked handing the rings over the youngest Prime who took them.

"Very well, Vector. I shall." Optimus said then motioning his brothers to fall in and witness this ceremony as well.

Once everyone had gather around the eldest god and goddess who stood under a statue while the young Prime stroll up the staircase to took his place at the front of the statue of Prima his creator stood over him with it shadow falling over him. Watching as Vector Prime offer his servo to Beta who in turn took it with her own as Vector place the rings first on her finger then she place the second on his finger.

"My brothers and kin, we are gather here today to celebrate the victory our Creator and his brothers gain in their defeat of Unicron and The Fallen upon their defeat a golden age began for us and the mortals. But let us not forget the hardships and tragedy that befell on them when Megatronus slay his lover Souls Prime in rage and jealousy." Optimus began causing the other gods to murmur in agreement with him.

"But let us also remember this day, a day when two of our eldest of kin decided to bond with one other becoming one being for all eternity. Vector Prime and Beta do you both swore on the Well of Allsparks love one other and only the other? To cherish each other in times of darkness and despair? To be at one side when your other half has fallen in battle be it physically or mentally? To never forsake the other part of you even when all seemed lost?" Optimus asked them look into first Vector golden burning optics then into Beta light blue ones.

"I swear on the Well of Allsparks to love Vector Prime only and no other. To cherish him in times of darkness and despair. To be at his side should he fallen physically or mentally. To never forsake him my other self even when all seemed lost." Beta said her voice ring out in clarity as she swore the vows before her Prime and onto the Well of Allsparks.

"I swear on the Well of Allsparks to love Beta only and no other. To cherish her in times of darkness and despair. To be at her side should she fallen physically or mentally. To never forsake her my other self even when all seemed lost." Vector said his own voice coming out clearness and strength.

"Then as you're Prime. I pronounce you bonded to each other for all of eternity." Optimus said merrily watching as the rings on elder ones servos glowed for a mere klick then fade away. A sign to show the two were now bond to one other.

Though when Optimus was done, Vector wrap his red servo around Beta white one pulling her away from the others now. With the two of them bonded it was time for the both of them to get to know one other without the interruption of their kin barging in on them from time to time to congratulate them on their ceremony and commitment to one other. With a wave of his servo, Vector open a portal outside the time steam were his home resigned. He would keep Beta there till he decided it when she could rejoin the rest. As the two of them pass through the portal it closed at once ensuring no one else was able to follow them.

Coming up to Prime side Jazz let whistled, "Vector sure doesn't waste any time now does he?"

"Jazz…" Prowl hissed at his younger brother who gave him a cheeky grin now having follow his best friend and current lover.

Optimus chuckled, "It good to see Vector found someone and Beta as well. I'm sure they will grow to love one other despite how they started."

"I don't doubt that. See how Vector gave me his word one of his sparklings would be my mate if I help him break into Prowl garden." Jazz said carelessly waving a servo at were the two elder ones had disappeared.

Hearing this Prowl protoform stiffen as his wing raised up in a high 'v' shape now, "It was you. You help Vector into MY garden?! My precious garden?!"

Jazz let out a nervous chuckle then, "Aw, come on Prowler. It was just a small tint branch! And I swear I haven't told anyone else about the passway."

"My precious garden."

"Ah, Prowler. You're scaring me."

"My precious precious garden."

Optimus leaned down to the short mech whispering in his audio, "Run."

The black and white mech need not be told more as he quickly transformed and race out of the temple now. Right behind him a white and black vehicle followed in hot pursuit with sirens wailing loudly with full intent of making his lover pay for ruining his precious garden. Optimus could only smile behind his battle mask at the actions of his fellow kin. He knew that Prowl wouldn't hurt Jazz too much just possible deny him privilege into his berth for some time.

His processor did not linger long on the two lovers as his thoughts turn onto Vector and Beta now and what sparklings they would produce from their union. As he stood there thinking his royal blue optics scanned over his follow gods wondering if now was perhaps the time for him and his brothers to settle down and take mates of their own. Nodding, he walk down the staircase towards his brother Megatron and Ultra Magnus were he plan to speak with them on this matter.

Optimus the King of the Gods would not have to wait long for soon Beta found herself carrying, as she give birth to Vector and her first sparkling's, the first one born during the cover of darkness her bright rosy pink and white colors bringing specs of light that reach for the dark sky covering it as her entire body glowed with light it pierced the darkness around her. Marveled by the soft light she gave off, Beta and Vector named her Ariel for she was to become goddess of the night, moon, battle strategy and stars and constellations of the stars.

Chromia came next her soft blue form blended with the sky above her but her need to move and play to interact with other of her family had Beta and Vector laughing and scowling at her actions from time to time. She was given the title of the hunt, wilderness, water and mother of rivers, springs, and streams.

The third child was colored as gray as the storm clouds with a purple battle mask over her face with fierce burning gold optics. She did not speak like her siblings but used her actions and weapons to speak. Nightbird was what her sire called her she become the goddess of dusk, seduction, magic, darkness and shadows.

The fourth child came out burning hot to the touch as if she was made from fire itself. Her colors were a burning red covering her chassis and arms. Flame orange blanked her legs as her pale blue optics looked around her home of father and mother. Firestar was the name she was given the title goddess of fire, heat, counsel, advice, day.

After her came Moonracer a soft light green femme with sky blue optics who smile and laugh bringing joy and laughter among her sisters. Doing silly dances and acts that brought a sense of freedom to her sisters. She was given the title of joy, rainbows, youth, memory and dawn. Following her came the twins Greenlight and Lancer. The first born was colored a bright orange with lines of white on her helm fins and shoulders pad and knees and peds with purple filling the space between them. Greenlight was colored almost like her mother an emerald green with strips of white mix with soft yellow-green on her armor.

The twins stuck to one other spending their time talking and conversation the events the time steam show them. Though Greenlight spent her time among garden working with the planets and wood. She became the goddess of the forest, literature, science, nature and hope. Lancer was the opposite of her twin preferring to intertwine with kin and sisters as she watch the mortals interact with one another frowning whenever actions of crime committed by mortals were shown among the time steam having mortals fight one other. She became goddess of divine law and order, planning, cunning and forgiveness.

From Beta reproductive chamber came the triples Arcee, Flare-up and Vibes. Arcee coloring was a soft pink color and off white color shimmered as her bright blue optics look upon the void of emptiness. Next to her was Flare-up an orange red femme with amber red stripes on her hips, knees, and peds holding a small dagger in her servo as Vibes a bright red colored armor femme with yellow golden optics have two pigtails on her helm.

Arcee bores the title of goddess of love, beauty, pleasure, young femmes, and attraction. As Flare-up fortune, good luck, diplomacy, beginnings, rebirth and silence as their young sister Vibes was given light, thought, meditation, voice and songs.

The last two to be born were Road Rage a blue helm femme with soft red color armor mixing with a veil white on her arms, servos, thighs and legs as her golden optics started into the time steam watching events of the past, present and future fold before her. Appearing next to her was a winged femme with deep purple color on most of her body armor with hints of gray and black with burning orange optics who was dubbed Slipstream.

Road Rage goddess of boundaries, language, writing, drought, and violent anger as Slipstream oversaw falling stars, misery, bad luck, sleep, and dreams. Once all the sister were born from their carrier Beta, Vector seal the doors of his mansion to keep all of his daughters from leaving. It was his way of ensuring none of the other gods could get their servos on them even knowing he and Beta promised their daughters hands to two of their kin. Those kin could not reach them so long as they stayed outside the time stream.

Though the mansion was large and spaces with various rooms and gardens for his daughters to keep themselves busy and engaged in action. Vector and Beta daughters grew restless as they stayed within the home even watching the time stream from time to time could not relieve them of the boredom. It was the second oldest daughter who came up with the idea of leaving mansion and journey to the mortal world.

"Have you lost your processor? You know we are forbidden to journey to the mortal world." Said Ariel looking over at the second born.

"So? It is not like we can seek out and have a bit of fun." Chromia argued moving across one of the many bedroom she and her other sisters were occupying at the time.

"I agree with Mia on this. Let us go out and have some fun. What harm will it bring?" Flare-up asked placing down a date pad she had just been reading.

"Yes, lets! I often overhear mother and father talking about the many wonderful achievements the mortals had done in such sort time." Said Greenlight getting up and twirling around at the thought of seeing real mortals.

"Absolutely not! I agree with Ariel on this. Have you not see the fighting and wars they have been waging a one another?" Lancer said shaking her helm at the violence the mortals seemed to enjoy.

"Then what are we to do? Spend the rest of time here just because of what father and mother say? Just because the mortals enjoy killing one other from time to time?" Slipstream said a little stiffly to Ariel and Lancer who replied by throwing a pillow at the winged femme.

"Have a spark, Slipstream! I pity them from time to time. If they just had some order or maybe someone to treasure. They would not be so jaded." Moonracer said sympathetically having growing found of them.

"Ariel is right. There must be a reason father and mother wish for us to remind here." Glyph who was at the time waving a new tapestry.

"By The One itself, what could mere mortals do to us? Even if by the off chance they come across us? All we would need to do is vanish and we be alright." Road Rage said who was at the moment leaning against Nightbird.

"What say you, Nightbird? Should be sneak out for some fun? Or just remain here like good little daughters?" asked Arcee who was sitting on some cushion pillows turn to third born.

Nightbird naturally did not say anything but she had been listening to their conversation and like the second born and the others. She did not wish to remind here all her immortal life at least not without seeing what she could do outside their father mansion. To show her support, Nightbird pointed at Chromia and nodded yes. Chromia herself let out a whoop at seeing the majority of her sisters were in league with her idea of sneaking out.

Ariel sighed she knew at this point, she could not convince her sisters otherwise. Once an idea came to Chromia helm it stayed with her till she did it. Weather it was a good idea or not remain to be seen yet as the eldest of the sisters. It was her duty to watch over them and guide them in the absence of their parents even if said daughters were planning to sneak out.

"Fine, fine. We will sneak out for a bit of fun. Just this once!" Ariel said quickly when her sisters let out cheers only for them to die a little at the last part, "And we will not stay there to long either. We do not mother or father finding out about our little adventure."

"Well it better than nothing." Slipstream said giving a shrugged at the rules Ariel have given them but she did make a good point. Should their parents find out about this venture it was no doubt in winged femme mind their father would lock them all in separated rooms to keep them safe.

"When should we leave?" asked Greenlight getting excited at exploring the mortal world now.

"What about tonight?" Vibes asked getting her sisters to look at her as if she had just lost her helm, "What? Do you not realize what tonight is? Sire and carrier will be spending quality time this evening and night which is the perfect opportunity for us to leave."

"Let me be the first to say this. Number one that make sense and thank you for tell us that. And number two, ew, I did not need to know that tonight was….ew!" Arcee said her wrinkling up at the thought of her sire and carrier doing 'it'.

"Then let us wait till mother and father are in their room. We will simply wait a few minutes to make sure they don't come out and…" Moonracer said getting nodes of agreement at her idea.

"It settle then? We leave tonight but only after it assured father and mother are….uh...um….busy." Ariel said letting out a little cough at the end.

"What a matter, Ariel? Can say interfacing?" Chromia asked teasingly giving the eldest one a sly smile.

"I can say it! I just don't like saying it in the same sentence with words mother and father." Ariel said a little defensively as the soft blue femme started to laugh.

Even through time did not pass here in this panel of reality there was no need for them to know when it was day and when it was night. It was simply known to them exactly how much time had pass. So that when Vector and Beta retreated back into their room. Ariel and her sisters waited anxiously in the room where they held the meeting before just a bit longer till Road Rage unable to wait any longer figure they had wait long enough. Open the door to the room look around for a klick and two then waved at her sisters it was safe for them to come out.

Chromia, Slipstream, Nightbird, and Road Rage moved to the front of the group being the most eager to get out while Moonracer, Glyph, Arcee, and Vibes stayed in the middle with Ariel, Flare-up, Lancer, Greenlight brought up the rear being the least ones to leave. Once they reach the mansion main door, Chromia reach for the door key hitting it with precise aim she missed the negative buzzing sound that came out.

"Oh, you have got to be kidding me!" Chromia said trying the door key again and again getting the same results.

"It looks like sire anticipated this." Vibes said coming up behind her second eldest sister now looking right over her shoulder.

"There has got to be a way around this." Slipstream said stepping forward to get a closer look at it. A klick later she moved away pushing her other sister out of the way as she reach for the back of the group.

"Ariel, come here for a moment."

"What is it, Slipstream?"

"Here use your access codes to open the door." Slipstream said pointing to the door key.

Ariel look at the door key for a few klicks wondering if the access codes her father had given her would work on it but she doubt it. Thought she figure to at least give it a try for once the others saw that not even she could get out they would abandon this idea to leave. Raising her servo, she sent a date burst to it waiting for the system to see if it would accept her codes. A happy beep and a click told her, she had been wrong about this.

"So, being little miss perfect good femme dose have it benfits." Snicker Road Rage getting some of the other to laugh.

Ariel felt her face flush in embarrassment and anger at soft red colored femme, "Just because I like to follow the rules doesn't mean I'm little miss perfect daughter!"

"You left out the part about being good." Road Rage said tauntingly knowing how much Ariel hated being mock about her trait of personality.

Before Ariel could strike out in anger at second youngest of the group, Greenlight and Lancer step in between the two of them pushing them a part. Leaving Chromia to take hold of the solution before it got out of hand and drew the attention of their parents.

"Well you two behave! Ariel, Road Rage are you trying to get us notice?!" Chromia hissed out to her two sisters getting both femmes to look at her. "Now if you wish to continue this by all means do so but not here and not now! You can have your fight once we are out of the mansion."

Road Rage and Ariel mumble their apologies to Chromia then to one other. As the apologies were done, the soft blue femme turn to the door handle wrapping her servo around it tightly as her spark began to pulse rapidly in her chassis now. This was it now the moment she open the door, she and her sister would be free and now their way to the mortal world.

0*0*0*0*0*0

Optic covers moved gently as a soft glowing light flickered across it face. A rousing a once deep in recharge mech awake now who optic covers blink as his optics adjusted to the subtle light that seep through his window and window sheets now.

"What on Cybertron?" asked Optimus raising himself from his berth knowing this was not the time for him to wake up and raise the sun as he usually did.

Instead he cross his room to the window now moving the curtains aside allowing more of this delicate light in. Royal blue optics widen as new luminous celestial body hung with in the sky and along with it little shimmers of light all around it and the once empty night sky. Quickly Optimus processor went over on the mechs who could have done this. His thoughts first went to the pranksters Sidewipe and Sunstreaker but no. This was to elegant and beautiful to be done by the twins then his thoughts went over Starscream for a klick but Optimus shook his helm. If Starscream had done this he would have all of his kin out there now to marvel at its beauty rather than sit back and be quite.

"Optimus!" shouted a deep voice getting the king of the gods to turn away from his window as the door to his room open as Ultra Magnus, Ratchet and Ironhide came rushing in. All three mechs came to a sudden halt at see their Prime and leader standing right there before them. Unhurt and completely calm despite having the three most trusted mechs come rushing in.

"Thank the Allspark, you are alright! By Primus, I thought something had happen to you." Ultra Magnus said coming up to his older brother now clapping a servo on his red shoulder.

"I'm well, Magnus. But whatever is happing, this not of my doing." Optimus said giving Ultra Magnus servo a soothing pat.

"I figure as much. The twins must be behind this." Ironhide growled out his shimmering blue optics turning to the new celestial body. When he had first saw this his spark had jump up into this throat thinking something terrible had happen to his Prime. He had jump right out of his berth running straight out of his room and almost crashing it to Ratchet who was also heading for Prime's.

"I don't think so, Hide. This doesn't seem to be a prank." Ratchet said using his scans to check Prime proto-form just in case. Optimus naturally tried to avoid the scans but a growl and wrench waved in his direction had him still.

"If not them, then who?" asked another form but more cultured sounding causing the four mechs to look up and see Prowl.

"You do not know, Prowl? That a first." Magnus said contentedly getting the door winged mech to glare in his direction.

"Now is not the time, you two." Ratchet said strongly knowing Magnus was upset over losing to Prowl in a recent contest.

"Ratchet is right. We need to find out what is going on and how to put a stop to it before the mortals start getting scared." Optimus said turning his attention back to soft white light.

"It's already too late for that. My high priests have been performing rituals for the past few joors now asking what is happing to the sky." Prowl said bring up his servos to his helm now as processor-arch began to form, "I'm doing my best to give them answers but since I know so little. Panic is beginning to take hold."

"And we all know much Breakdown and Red Alert love panic sessions." Ratchet said remember the two mirror gods and how they could spread worldwide panic, hysteria and paranoia quickly if this situation wasn't handle soon.

"Please, Ratchet. It is not their fault that such power was given to them." Optimus said gently knowing the two mechs would tried their best to keep themselves under control, "Prowl, gather all the gods and have them come straight to the Hall of Primes. From there we will split up into team and search Cybertron for this strange anomaly. The first team to find it, have them contact the rest of us and we will put a stop to this."

"Yes, Prime." Prowl said turning away from four mechs group with the attempt to follow orders to their fullest.

It didn't take Prowl long, this strange phenomenon had all mortals rushing to the nearest temples asking for answers on to what was happing and if they could not receive an answer. Their prayers turn for answers to seeking divine protection for whatever was happing now. It was rousing all the gods from their slumber that even Megatron who was the most feared. Found his temples being used by mortals asking for quick deaths should things come to an end for them.

Prowl with the help of Shockwave divide the teams into equal numbers then sent those groups out into Cybertron sky to begin searching for the odd occurrence. They began first around the Hall of Primes them began moving outward in a spiral hoping to catch what was happing. Leading one group was

Megatron himself along with Starscream, Thundercracker and Skywarp. All four mechs were heading eastward when Megatron blood red optics spied a flicker of flames out among the wasted land. Turning right side up, the god of death waved to his companions who in turn follow his lead. They to saw the small flames of light dancing within the cover of the now light night. Whatever was down there was clear not mortal for the wastedlands were place were monsters, giants and some titans lived and thrived feeding off what fools dare to enter.

"_Optimus, we have located the anomaly."_ Starscream informed the red and blue mech as he, his winged brothers and Megatron descended downwards now.

"_Understood, the rest of us will proceed to your coordinates within three joors." _Optimus deep rumbling voice reply back, "_Do not engage whatever it be. Wait till we are all there to handle it." _

"_Understood." _Starscream said relating the orders to Megatron who snort at them.

"Ignore those orders, Starscream. Whatever this be must be put to stop immediately. And I will not wait for that fool who will no doubt attempt to negotiate rather than just put an end to it." Megatron growled out in his raspy voice.

"For once I agree with you, O might Megatron. But we mustn't let them know we are here just yet. Will we have a better chance of eliminating it if it doesn't become aware of our presence." Starscream said changing from his god form into that of mortal one.

"I supposed even you are entitled to a good idea ever few millennia's." Megatron said his voice dripping with sarcasm his own from changed from his immortal one into the disguised his used among the mortals.

Once they were on the ground, the four of them walk with purpose heading straight for the flames of light. Moving silently under the cover of night as they came closer and closer to flicking flames as they drew near their audio receptors began to pick up faint sounds of music and singing. Even the light form the fire allowed to see the area they were walking into now. And what they saw had them calm to a still.

All around them were the dead bodies of monsters, giants, behemoths and titans who have been rip, cut, slash and tore apart by some great force the creature spaces held shock of bewilderment on them. A stern expression came to Megatron face, it was indeed a powerful and form the looks on the wounds of the monsters was very skill in fight for it had targeted certain points among the creatures bodies to ensure a fatal wound.

"This isn't going to be an easy fight will it?" asked Skywarp poking at a cyclops helm only to let out a small shriek when the one optic blink at him.

"If it could take down all this monsters. We may have to pull all the stops for this one." Thundercracker said kneeing down to inspect another dead body.

"I believe we are dealing with more than just one." Said Starscream getting his wing brothers attention on him causing him to roll his crimson red optics, "Listen to the singing. There is more than one voice."

Thundercracker and Skywarp concentrated on the singing now filtering out the voices till they know how many there were. Coming closer now, they were able to enter the ring of light giving them a clear view of what they would be fighting. But what they saw had them halting in their steps at the sight before them.

There in the center of the ring of light was a small campfire burning brightly it was not something a mortal could have made and around that campfire were at least five femmes dancing around the fire as they singed. Four more were on the sideline from the dancing and singings ones playing various musical instruments laughing and joking as they watch others.

A loud booming roar had their optics tearing away from the sight to a other one. Four more femmes not far from the campfire were fighting. Not amongst each other but rather the creatures of the wastelands. A soft blue femme duck and waved as giant tried to crush her with it cub only for the femme to laugh out letting out snappy remarks. A other one red and blue femme was in a hand to hand battle with a ogre who was attempting to over power her but the smile in her golden optics said just who would be winning this fight.

A colossus screamed enraged as a winged femme dart around it behemoth frame as purple shots of energy were fired from her arms causing the winged brothers mouths to open in shock to see a other one of them. Were as Megatron attention was else were for his blood red optics had fall onto a femme who was battling against a titan quit a large one.

Even as the titian many arms and servos moved to capture the small delicate frame, the dark gray femme moved swiftly and agile with such precise movement it was captivating the god of death, king of the underworld. Her sword reflect the light from the fire in way it seemed the light itself was cut the titian apart and not her sword. Her golden optics were burning with such joy and passion on what she was doing Megatron believe she was born just for this.

As Megatron continued to watch her, Nightbird protoform was humming with power and pleasure as it ripple through her. Never before had she felt gratification and indulgence in her life, she felt she could not stop till she had finished off every single monster among this land and then some. Watching as her blade touch the titian neck passing through one side to the other now as the flow of energon came out form the severed neck. The very image sent a surge of delight and bliss through her it rattle her very armor as her overload took hold.

'_More. I must have more!'_ Nightbird optics turn away just as the body fall to the ground now such for her next victim when splash of blood red glint in the corner of her optics. Her sword were raised without hesitation letting out a clash sound as metal meet metal. Before her was mech, a mortal mech from what she could tell. Her optics narrowed as hot anger raged up. How dare him, how dare a mere mortal mech challenge her!

Drawing back her sword bringing up then down for downward strike just to have her attack block by mech placing them closer to one other. Using her strength, she pushed herself away from him now as she drop into a fighting stance. The mech before her give her a shrewd smile indicating who had already when the battle. The hot anger with her turn into an exploding anger sending her sprinting towards him with her servos grip tightly around the hilt of her sword.

Megatron himself felt a sense of ecstasy being to form with in his processor as he fought against this mask femme. Her skills and abilities were beyond anything a mortal could achieve with their lifetime and the power that flowed from her excited him beyond reason and self-control. It was causing him to lose his mortal form now changing him into his god form.

Even as the mortal frame began to melt away being replace by a well-built and sturdy silver gray frame with extensive shoulders and wide chassis with common hips and long legs. The face and helm changed too it matter little to Nightbird till she felt the power coming from him. The pure energy that came from him caused a moment of paused as thought pass throw her processor. The being before her wasn't a mortal but a god.

Megatron took the nanoklick of indecision to strike out at Nightbird knocking the sword out of her servo making her optics and helm look down at the empty servo in astonishment. Almost like the thought of being disarmed had never cross her processor or what to do if such a thing indeed happen to her. Her gold optics watch then as black servo moved down her gray arm to her own black servo seeing it wrap around it in a tight hold it made her optics flicker in pain at the strength the mech used.

But those thoughts were push aside as her equilibrium went on a wild ride as her protoform was haul up from the ground suspended in the air for just a few klicks then came hurtling down to the ground with such force it made the air in her come rushing out. More was push out as a heavy weight saddle itself on top of her with those now burning blood optics looking right into her own. As their optics lock on one other Megatron servos moved and work on removing her armor to reach the refined protoform underneath.

Across from them, Nightbird sisters were to enthrall in what they were doing they did not see what was happing to their sister. Chromia, Slipstream, and Road Rage were far to engage with their fighting to see Nightbird need of help. From there, Moonracer, Arcee, Vibes, Glyph were busying playing their instruments as Flare up, Lancer, Greenlight and Ariel dance and singed. Ariel herself were so entrance with a song being played she did not notice her sister being force onto the ground.

_Like a dream the tree of life _

_Cover me and dulls my eyes_

_I fall asleep a thousand night before I wake_

A sudden wave of pain had Ariel breaking free the music to feel the ground beneath her peds began to shake and quite but the song continued as the music came to a stop as others felt this wave.

_Rising towards the sun_

_A voice whispers I'm the only one_

_Who will teach us how to keep_

_The vows we make_

"Nightbird!" Ariel shouted at seeing her sister form being covered by the large silver gray mass watching in horror and fear as the ground under them began to open.

Calling upon her weapon, the pink white femme race from the campfire towards her fallen sister stringing her bow as an arrow made from the light above her knit onto the string with two fingers keeping it in place.

_When the stars start to shine_

_The gods above are smiling in the night_

_Like spark to a flame_

_Feel it as my fear begins to fade_

She was not the only one to call upon her weapon now. Moonracer, Arcee, and Vibes did the same as Lancer hastily took hold of Greenlight servo with the full intent to hide her from whatever was happing so the god turn his attention on to them. Chromia, Slipstream and Road Rage were still in battle trying to finish what they once started.

_Free to rise again _

_Servo in Servo against all odds_

_We'll overcome_

_Together we are one_

_For the first time in this life_

_Don't have to fight to feel alive_

_Don't have to fight to feel alive_

She let the arrow fee from the bow letting it flight free and true to its mark. But a darkness came out from the ground swallowing her light arrow before it could even touch them. What once started as a creek beneath them had grew into a split widening itself. Allowing more of this darkness to come forth as blanket. Spreading on the ground and into the air itself.

_Love unnerves my limbs,_

_I fall into the water_

_Spirit free from care_

_As beauty wakes_

It began to wrap itself around Nightbird and this god covering them and shielding them from whatever efforts her sisters were trying to do to free their masked sister from his hold. But the darkness from the underworld could not be swayed or slain for it channel had been directly to the underworld feeding it. Ariel scream in anger as she found herself standing at the edge of fissure.

_As my hope comes alive_

_A feverish embrace that I can't hide_

_Like spark to a flame_

_Feel it in my heart that this won't fade_

They could only watch now as this mech god dragged their sister into the ground pulling her deeper and deeper into the depths as the darkness wrap itself completely around them as the fissure stayed enlarged. A means to keep them away and to ensure his success in keeping Nightbird in the underworld. Darkness retreating once it lord and master was in his home now.

_Free to rise again_

_Servo in Servo against all odds_

_We'll overcome_

_Together we are one_

_For the first time in this life_

_Don't have to fight to feel alive_

_Don't have to fight to feel alive_

"Give her back!" shouted Ariel as the fissure in closed on itself now sealing the way from the underworld stopping any possible tries to save Nightbird now her fists hitting the ground now.

"I'm afraid that will not be possible." Said a deep rumbling voice it causing Ariel to turn away from where the fissure had been to see who was now speaking.

Standing right behind her was tall mech who shined against night as royal blue optics glance over her as the rest of his face was cover by a mask. His helm had to fins on the side colored blue from there downward his frame changed into a deep red now with wide shoulder and board frame to supple hips. Attached to them were long powerful looking legs that shook the ground as he stride towards her. The power coming from him had her reeling back inside but she held her ground.

_Like a dream the tree of life _

_Cover me and dulls my eyes_

_I fall asleep a thousand night before I wake_

"Who are you? Asked Ariel watching him carefully as her sisters came to her side weapons drawn, their own frames giving off waves of alarm, fear and unease. Knowing that the mech before her and them was a god just as they were and a powerful one at that.

The mech did not speak at first instead took his time looking at each of them then turn his helm to look over his shoulder now. Giving a nudge to whoever was behind him to come out now. Ariel felt herself stiffen as more gods came out of night now more then she would have like.

"I'm Optimus Prime. King of the Gods. And who are you?" asked Optimus watching young goddess face

_Free to rise again_

_Servo in Servo against all odds_

_We'll overcome_

_Together we are one_

_For the first time in this life_

_Don't have to fight to feel alive_

_Don't have to fight to feel alive_

"I'm Ariel. Daughter of Vector Prime and Beta. These are my sisters…" Ariel said naming each one of her sister turning her attention back to the Prime once done, "Please, as the King of the gods. Surly you can do something! You must know our father and mother, they will want her back."

"I do but Megatron will not give her back so easy. He will demand something in return." Optimus said knowing the rage Beta would rage in order to gain her daughter back as for Vector Prime, he would no doubt march down into the underworld and fight the dead king to bring her back.

"And just what will he demand in return?" Ariel asked her sapphire optics looking over to the spot where Megatron and Nightbird had once been.

"Power." Optimus said grimly knowing his younger brother would use this against him. He would hold Nightbird till Optimus granted him whatever he wanted.

"Please, if you could just something, anything, I will gladly repay you in anyway." Ariel pleaded bowing her helm to him. She need her sister back, she need to make sure that Nightbird wasn't hurt by this Megatron. She had too.

_Free to rise again_

_Servo in Servo against all odds_

_We'll overcome_

_Together we are one_

_For the first time in this life_

_Don't have to fight to feel alive_

_Don't have to fight to feel alive_

"There might be a way. If I tell Megatron what lengths your mother and father will go in order for their daughter safe return. And how it will not be in his favor to hold her, Megatron will return her to you." Optimus said his blue servos reaching out to her now taking in her white ones, "But in return, you will become my mate."

Behind her, Ariel could her sister's gasp at the request Prime had made and in all honesty she could turn Prime and go home. Tell their father and mother what had happen and why and how. Just to see Beta scream enraged while Vector stood there in silent fury. Their anger and rage would not be content in staying within the Hall of Prime or outside the time stream. They would make sure that everyone, gods and mortals alike would feel their rage and despair.

"I will do it. I will become your mate for the safe return of my sister." Ariel said agree to the deal between her and Prime.

_Up down Up down_

_Up down Up down_

_Up down Up down _

_Just Believe, Just Believe_

_Just Believe, Just Believe_

For surly the song she could still hear even when the music and singing had come to stop must mean something for her. Perhaps, it was omen for her. Telling her of her future as Prime mate and what was to happen. It sounded melancholy but yet it was filled with hope and the promise of a bright future, they would overcome together.


End file.
